When fate intervines
by harianjana
Summary: Founders fed up with fate of Harry and Tom. One prophecy of Merlin makes Tom and harry become brothers. Combining the 4 traits of founders the two stand up against the Dark lord and Light lord. Good Tom and Harry/evil voldemort/MOF Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..  
The best Wizarding shool in GreatBritain founded by 4 greatest witches and wizards of age. Thousands of years passed but there was one chamber which wasn't discovered nor was changed. The chamber known as Founders chamber held hostage for 4 people who were given their bodies by the sentient hogwarts after their deaths. They stayed there thousands of years, get adjusted with not much changing wizarding world and also a highly changed muggle world. They were the 4 persons who created Hgwarts. Regularly they will be chitchatting, and scolding the people who were misusing and misunderstanding their ideas. But today was a different day, they were worried every one of one amongst them was more furious and it was none other than the mighty Salazar Slytherin

"Sal! Do u want the boy to face same fate as other?"

A person with Dark black long hair, and emerald eyes spoke with frustration "What made u think , he will become like Tom, Row?"

The witch with tall stature and brown hair continued " I saw his future, he will defeat Tom, but the manipulations of old coot make boy a complete dunder head. No true mate getting himself separated from his friends the boy will become soul less, despite of making any hocrux. He will have the wizarding world at his feet, but he won't have the happiness he wanted to have. He will be torn inside Sal."

"What about his soul mate? " asked another wizard with a bright red hair and warrior stature.

"The soul mate is going to get struck with the red head boy, who further makes her life hell and eventually kill her before she realize who her soul mate is."

"But if we are going to meddle in time line then why don't we let the prophecy filled in true way?" stated a short stature witch with auburn hair and kind face.

"Which prophecy u are speaking about Helga?"

"Sal! for sake of merlin u kow, I always speak about the prophecies made by Merlin only."

All the three frowned and cried in unison "Helga! U know well that prophecy can't be ful filled"

Helga hufflepuff took an orb which was filled with smoke and the orb started to glow when a voice spoke

_ " The one to save the wizarding world, arrives during the end of 20th century. Heir of bravery but fond of cunning. Companied with Heir of slytherin and bond of bravery, being brother in all but blood. Two people will defeat the Dark lord. Power of love along with change of time make them strong and together, not only the dark lord is defeated, the dark in the light is also defeated. With efforts of founders the balance will be established."_

"We remember well about the Prophecy, but its Tom and Harry who the mentiones were. And they both belong to diferent times, and Tom was no more. There was only Dark lord" cried Sal To the irritation of Salazar , Godric exclaimed " U are genius Helga . Change in time and efforts of founders I got it."

Helga smiled when Rowena continued " I will be glad to the core if u explain me Ric"

"Its simple Row,we has to raise both Harry and Tom"

Rowena gasped 'Means time travel?"

Salazar frowned " Are u mad? Time travel into the past , bring the boy to this time line. U are crazy! Ric. "

"Of course Sal, but even Tom was also a sufferer of time and old coot as much as Harry is going to be. If u wish to help Harry, then I wish to help Tom as much.

Rowena asked "But how? How will we help them both. How come we convince old coot about Tom, and if we get both of them here and raise, then how will we hide it from Old coot. remember I don't want them to last their childhood in the power plays.

'U guys are mad" salazar continued to mutter.

Helga looking at the muttering Salazar "Sal! I know what u think, but we don't want both of them to suffer. Tom was past I agree, but we can bring him here and change his future. He won't become voldemort and Harry will need Tom"

"But Helga! what about Voldemort. I mean if we bring Tm into future then past won't happen and whole time line will be disrupted . And voldemort won't be there."asked a confused Rowena

"Don't worry Row, Tom won't be Voldemort, but Voldie will be from Tom" said a grinning Godric/

The others looked at him "Explain"

"We will get Tom here, but there will be a doppelgänger of Tom, I mean we can use a spell which make a same person as Tom stay in previous time line. In that way both Voldie and Tom will be there."

Salazar asked as a final doubt "And why should we need to do all this"

Godric squeezed his hand " To save our heirs and to save Hogwarts. Only Harry will challenge Voldie and only Tom will challenge Dumbledore. We want our society to get out from both of them. Thats why"

Salazar eyed him and asked " Hey, please tell me that Tom isn't Harry's soul mate"

Rowena laughed "No Sal, its not hi. Both have their witches."

Helga: Then why didn't Tom meet her witch then.

Rowenas eyes sparked "Because, Tom's witch belong to this time line."  
All gasped.


	2. Chapter 2:Thomas Potter Evans!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Harry Potter world. It belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**AN:Thanks for liking and following my first ever HP Fan fic. Hope u people will forgive me if ever I make some mistakes in typing or grammar etc. Reviews will be most accepted.**

**AN.2:In search of a Beta, if any one want to help me, u can contact me. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thomas Potter Evans!**

1932, Orphanage,London.

A 2 day old kid present in the cradle crying out loud. No one noticed him. All of a sudden a white flash appeared in room that made the baby disspear from cradle.

* * *

Godric sighed as they came into the chambers along with little Tom. Helga immediately took the baby from him and started to cradle the crying baby.

"So, finally u did a succesful time travel"asked Salazar.

"Yes, I made a dopple ganger of the baby in the cradle, and took the Tom along with us to here."

"Even an enemy should not suffer what he suffered."Answered a dazed Rawenclaw looking into the space.

Salazar eyeing Rowena with doubt asked " Now that there was a major change in time line Rowena, I want to know how are u going on further with my heir"

Rowena looked at Salazar and asnwered " Fates are happy with the change, Sal. But fates want the boy to be placed with Potters."

Helga looked up in shock " What?" she immediately l;owered her voice, looking at a now sleeping Tom and asked " U know what awaits for Potters in store. We are thinking of how to rescue Harry, and now u are saying we rescued Tom to get him placed with People who are going to get killed."

Rowena stated in a mild soothing but still firm voice " Rowena, we can't change every thing, to get Voldemort killed and to set the thing in motion, Potters should be died and the boy should be marked. Lily Potter was distraught to lose her second child already, thanks to the old coot. "

Salazar: I just want to kill the old coot, but nope I am not allowed. Why? How can he consider killing a small baby, just that he thinks having two kids will be a confusion for prophecy.

Godric who was now confused " Did I miss some thing, in the time when I am preparing my self for time travel and dealing with arithmacy"

Rowena growled " Yes, Lily potter gave birth to two healthy twins, but as soon as the twins were born. Old coot who was already there in invisility cloak killed one kid, and obliviated Poppy's memory as such that the baby was stillborn"

"What?" shouted an angry Godric. But he was silenced by Helga, who was still cradling Tom.

After regaining his voice " How can the old dumble-bastard even think of that. Is he considering him self any God?"

"Exactly, now I want the baby to be placed in place of the second baby of Lily Potter" Answered Rowena.

Godric again contnued " Wow! place the kid with Potters and let the old coot kill him again. excellent idea Row"

Salazar smirked and continued " Indeed its excellent idea Ric! Tom will be adopted by Lily, Poor lady was missing er baby a lot."

After some persuation finally Godric agreed and they continued their plan.

* * *

Hogwarts Infirmary,

Lily smiled as James took the Baby Harry from her hands and started to play with him, but at the same time she felt the pang of sadness remembering the second baby whom she lost . Lily remembered all the dreams she and James have along with padfoot and Moony about the two kids and how Padfoot and moony be the God fathers of the two kids. She felt her self about to cry again when she remembered the scene before two days when she was informed about her sons death.

She came back from her thoughts when she saw Madam Pomfrey coming in murmuring to her self, What she got catch of was the bundle in her arms.

" ?"

Poppy looked at James who called her and managed to give a smile.

"Whats that? Sweet Merlin! Its a child."

Poppy sighed at the exclamtion of Sirius and continued "Yes, some one leaved the child at gate of Hogwarts and left. I saw him when I was coming back from apothecary"

" How can some one leave a child like that?" asked a distraught Lily and took the child from hands of Pomfey. She looked at child, the child was with Jet black hair not that silky, but not the untamed hair like Potters. The child was cute with a white complexion. She felt a surge of affection to that child and decided at that moment that she will not leave the Child no matter what. She looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked " Poppy, do u think the child's parents will come back"

Poppy exclaimes "If the come back, I will kill them with my hands for leaving the baby like that, in these times. But I don't think they will"

Lily looked at James and asked with a soft pleading voice " james!"

James understanding what Lily was thinking " Poppy, we want to adopt the baby"

Pomfrey looked at them in shock " Do u really want/"

Lily said "Yes,we want to adopt the baby would have done it by blood, but we don't want to go under that ritual for a baby who was so small. we will perform it in his 11th year"

Pomfrey smiled and said " Looks like u got ur baby back"

Lily smiled and said "Yes, Thomas Potter."

James came near Lily and he already gave Harry to Padfoot, he stood beside lily and the baby opened his eyes then , he smiled looking at James and James smiled " Look Lily, he smiled to me."

Lily lookign at baby "Thomas! Do u like to go to Dad"

The baby chuckled , that made James glow with Joy "Baby wants to come to me. Baby, come to Father"

Lily:James he got a name. Thomas.

James ignored and took Tom from her hands and started to play with him. Pomfrey ignoring the antics of Marauder went in to get the Birthcerificate done. And she asked Lily to fill the details.

Moony who came there then only looked at Lily who was doing some paperwork and went to her, he was still sad for losing his god son. He went there when Lily wrote his name in the place of God father. Remus who looked at it was shokced "Lily! I guess Sirius is already god father of cub"

Lily: I am mentioning u as God father of my second child Moony.

Remus who was confused asked " Ur Second Child!"

Lily not raising her head from paper "Yes, Thomas Potter"

Remus gasped in shock "Hows that possible?"

Pomfrey took Remus aside and explained him what happened, and took Remus to James who was holding Tom. James looked at Remus and asked " Hey Moony, now are u happy. "

Remus didn't answered, he was looking at Tom in awe " Is it Thomas? "

James grinned "Yes Moony. Finally U too got hold of a God son, now u can't chide me for being more responsible than u:"

Remus took Tom from James and handling wiht utmost care happily exclaimed "My cub."

Sirius and Remus smiled t each other happily and the four ended up the whole day laughing and playing with both the kids

1981,halloween...

Potter cottage was in fumes, it was because of the explosion caused by the blowing out of a dark lord named Voldemort. After one such explosion any one may wonder that there's nothing left there, but there are cries of 2 babies,one in a cradle and other on the bed. The baby in cradle had a lightning scar on his fore head which was still fresh. Suddenly a whit flash appeared and there entered the founders.

Salazar exclaimed ' I never expected the explosion will be this severe."

Godric who was near the bed frowned " Sal, I think Tom became unconscious"

What exclaimed both the ladies, they rushed to the baby along with Salazar for a moment forgetting that there was another baby there, they then found that the bed cloth was stained red. Godric worriedly took the baby in their arms and found the blood coming out from his shoulder "Merlin! The boy was injured."

In a worry the four founders dis appeared along with the boy.

After a moment there arrived another wizard who was very old and have long white beard and hair flowing down with half moon shaped spectacles. The wizard who was considered as the greatest sorcerer of the age, Albus-million named-Dumbledore bent over the kid in the cradle , he moved the freckles of hair to see the scar and whispered " Looks like you have a great journey to death a head my boy!"

* * *

At founders chambers,

Salazar exclaimed in frustration " We left the boy over there. We forgot the purpose for which we left there"

Helga who was already treating Tom along with Godric sighed " Sal, Boy was left with his relatives. He wasn't left with monsters"

Rowena firecly spoke "Why the hell did the old coot decided to leave the boy with those muggles, despite of having many magical relatives."

Helga frowned " I heard from the head master chamber that he was speaking something about blood wards"

" Blood wards with muggles, though I support the theory to some extent, I don't think the blood wards will repower if u don't show proper love."Salazar exlained.

" I hope the boy was treated well by them" Rowena muttered.

" If not, they will pay for it, I am sure that I have no problem in getting the boy over here. " Salazar muttered to himself and then looked at Tom "Helga, Hows the boy?"

Helga sighed "He was okay! In heeling sleep, it will take some time for him to recover, but I guess, I can't tell any thign about him till he wake up" Salazar nodded and looked at Godric who was a bit apprehensive. He know his friend much more than any other, and can understand that Godric was in a bit of hesitation and in need of advice, He went to Godric and keeping a hand on his shoulder asked "Whats matter ric?"

"Nothing, I was thinking what will we do with the boy. I mean now the whole world thinks that the boy was dead and , I personally don't think, we let him be with those muggles. I mean they took Harry reluctantly, and it will be a bit too much for them to take another kid too. And I truly want to keep the child with us here. We know he need the love, and the boy remembers me of Arian" Godric explained

Salazar understood how Godric felt " You miss Arian a lot, don't you"

Godric said " Ofcourse , living for 1057 years don't make me a person over emotions. We all miss our children, and some times I wonder is it a boon or curse that our souls are given corporeal forms. It pains to see people around you dead."

Salazar sighed sadly " Yes agree with you. It pains a lot when we see people dying around us, and we are left here. We isolated ourselves from others so that we don't get attached to any one, but these two, why we feel attached to these two and care for them. Some times I my self wonder, why we are playing again when we know we will be left with sadness at end"

Every one say that Salazar Slytherin is a dark wizard and a ruthless person who hated muggles and muggleborn and prejudiced Purebloods. Godric always can't help but feel pathetic to those words, How can Salazar be prejudiced to Purebloods, when he himself was a first generation wiizard, in the other sense a muggle born. They lived in the days when Magic was considered evil and a slightest hint of Magic lead to the death of the wizard/witch. When one lost their family to such society obviously they will be wary of the society, and that was the condition with Salazar. He wasn't a racist nor a mundane hater, Indeed he was a soft, delicate hearted person amongst the four, and being the youngest of four, Salazar was always adored and treated as a child by them. Salazar was more powerful than the three of their magics combined but still he never tried for dominance amongst them and indeed he was the one who first voted for Godric to be the head master of school, when the other two protested that it should be Salazar. Ofcourse Salazar dwelled into Dark arts, but they aren't evil by nature. And many times more than light magic , Dark magic had power ful and efficient impact. While he himself was complete expert in Light magic, Salazar was expert in Dark magic, though he used very little of it. And they both tried their whole life to combine both and make a neutral grey form. One day when they were discussing their plans, a small argument rise between both which made Salazar hurt and he went into chamber locking himself there. Later it was known that Salazar was caught by some villagers in a near by village when he tried to protect some students from witch burning and as a result he got himself killed, protecting the student group. Such a small argument was framed in history as if they both battled each other, and he threw Salazar out of castle etc etc. And the present day students of school and their rivalries, He always know how much Salazar was hurt with the happenings around the school and the occurrences in his own house. But as always Sal keeps all that behind his mask and try to cheer others. Godric sighed, as he thought how much time changed the thoughts in the wizarding world, and looked at Salazar who was probably thinking same as he does.

* * *

Four years later,

Salazar was screaming furiously, only the powerful silencing charm cast on the door prevented the agony of Salazar from reaching to the to the room where Tom was staying. One may wonder why he was screaming, the reason was "Harry Potter". Salazar was angry from the day he was left with his muggle relatives, and his anger reached peaks 2 years back when they made Harry an unofficial house elf to them. And today it reached peaks, because the boy was bet to the core by the elephant named Vernon dursley. He wasn't listening to others and he immediately disappear.

After a minute, a white flash occurred in a cupboard under stairs,

Salazar looked at the boy lying curled up on the floor shivering and bleeding. For a minute he got remembrance of his childhood and the pain he endured when his family was burnt alive by the muggles. The boy was muttering some thing to himself, Salazar leaned in to listen

" I.. am.. wai..ting..for..you.. death. Pl..ea..se... come ..and...ta...ke..me..."

Salazar gasped at what he listened, this boy who was merely 5 years old wishing for death, what had his relatives done to him,Salazar came off from his thoughts and touched the boy. Harry opened his eyes wide and sat " U came to take me?"

Salazar smiled "Yes"

Harry frowned "Are you death?"

Salazar said "No"

'Then who are you?"

" I am your friend Harry" salazar answered

Boy looked to his side and back, and looked back at Sal in confusion " Whose Harry?"

Salazar gasped _"Merlin! The boy doesn't even know his name.'_ He came off from his thoughts and asked " Whats your name?"

Harry thought for a minute " I.. I don't know. Uncle call me freak and Aunt call me boy. I don't know my name . Do you know my name?"

"Yes, your name is Harry, Harrison James Potter"

"Harry" he mumbled to himself and looked at Salazar " Uncle says that freaks don't have friends."

Salazar muttered to himself with angry and looked at boy with smile " You are not a freak Harry. So you have friends, and a brother too"

Harry's eyes lit up at mention of 'brother' but again he become sad " He will also be like Dudley."

'Hell No" screamed Salazar, looking the boy startled Salazar maintained his anger " Harry, Dudley is not your brother. he's your cousin, and your brother is not like Dudley, He loves you a lot."

"Then why didn't he come to see me" there was accuse in Harry's voice .

Salazar sighed and explained " Look harry, All think your brother was dead, if any one know that your brother was alive then he would have been stayed with you here, and got all the beating you got. Would you like to see your brother in tears."

"No, and also if he was also here with me, then we both would have been a burden for Aunt. But I wish to see my brother. Will you take me to him friend?" asked Harry, all though he mentioned the word friend in a whisper.

Salazar smiled "Yes Harry, I will take you to him. But I want to ask you, will you like to stay with your brother, not here but at another place."

Harry smiled but hesitatingly spoke " Won't I be a burden there"

Salazar nodded his head in no "No, you are not. And indeed I hope you will be liked there."

Harry nodded his hea " I want to come. But what about here? What will you answer them"

Salazar thought for a minute, the boy can't be lived here, probably he won't even make his eleven if he stay here, but there were many wards and trackings present on house, probably made by the old coot. He had to see that in a way that every one should believe Harry was present here while he wasn't not. He looked around and found a big wooden statue beside the door, he looked at Harry and Harry as if observing why Salazar looked at him said " I made it, one day"Salazar thought to himself the boy was absolutely skilled and then looked at harry " Harry, what I do now , you might be surprised. But please don't scream or faint, Its not harmful." harry nodded doubtfully, and Salazar taking his wand did some incantations and transformed the wooden doll into an exact replica of Harry. He looked at Harry who was surprised and have his eyes wide. Harry looked at him and asked " you know Magic?"

"I am a wizard Harry, and also you are" Salazar stated silently.

Harry looked at the doll turned Harry and looked at Salazar . Salazar not looking at him said " I don't want your relatives or some other come searching for you, but also don't want to leave you here for your death. So he will stay here, the time till when your presence here is not needed."

Harry looked uncertain "But they will beat him, and I don't want any other to suffer on my behalf"

Salazar answered silently "He's not a living being Harry, just an illusion, I transformed a wood piece to look like you. He won't have any pain probably, nor even don't worry. "

"What do you get?" harry questioned silently and Salazar looked at him surprised "What do I Get?"

harry looked at him "You are helping me, but why do you do it, you too should have some advantage with it, or else why would you help me. I am sorry if I sound rude, but I don't want to keep any secrets from my friend, and also don't want to have any doubts on you"

Salazar thought to himself _'Perfect Slytherin. Though he is Godric's heir, he had more Slytherin qualities.'_ Salazar came off from his thoughts and answered to Harry "Harry, what you said was right, and I am doing all this because I want your friendship and I want you to get the proper growing environment you need t accomplish your future. And believe me, you and your brother should be together, so I am doing all this."

Harry looked at Salazar in eyes, he found nothing but serenity and love in his eyes. Harry felt he can believe this man, he agreed to go with man, before which he went to the wood Harry and hugged him whispering thank you . He went to Salazar who took his in arms and they both disappeared in a flash of light

* * *

**AN : now that completed the second chapter. I would like to know your reviews and yes I tried to explain what happened between Salazar and Godric , and A bit about Harry too. As u see it will be a friendship bond between Salazar and Harry and same between Godric and Tom. I am trying to get myself better considering this is my first Fan fic. And coming to the next part, u will see an elder Harry in the next part **


	3. Chapter 3:Brothers in all but blood

**AN:Thank you for those reviews, but crticis are as much loved as that 'Love the update, please continue soon' reviews. But All the way I love all the reviews, thank you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I doesn't own Harry Potter or the wizarding world, Sadly J.K. Rowling had all the rights. I am merely playing with her universe in the way I would like to see it. I don't even get a knut for doing so. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Brothers in all but blood

6 years passed by, Harry met his brother the very next day Salazar took him and he too was brought up by founders along with Tom. Being a fast learner as he was, Harry came in equal with Tom with in days. Tom who never met any other but founders, got up to Harry well and Harry getting to feel love first time since his parents also linked with Tom well. They both knew they were brothers, but they also knew that they weren't brothers by blood. Founders do say some thing to Harry about Voldemort and Dumbledore, but they never disclosed about all the Boy-who-lived fiasco because they never want to see Harry become Fame headed or Tom feel inferior of himself.

Over the time, they understood that what they felt about Harry was wrong and the boy was not humble because of the way he was treated by Dursleys, because he had it in his blood. This made the founders relieved a bit , and feel sad at same time for allowing the boy to bare the torture for 4 years. They disclosed some things to him, and he surprised them saying he expected such thing, if any thing about the crimes of Voldemort they said to him were truth to go by.

The toughest part came when Harry came to know that all the wizarding world thinks that Tom was dead in that accident. He felt sad for Tom becaue, they both survived and they both should be equally treated. Tom waved every thing of it saying fame was a bit too much for him,and he didn't want it leaving founders into surprise concerning how the Tom in the original time line always wanted fame.

Besides Harry, Tom was the surprise to them, when they brought Tom they expected to see him at least a bit neutral, not going into the Dark. They provided him the care and love which he should get. Godric was more fond of boy than others followed by Helga. Over the years the boy turned out into a one, whom one can say epitome of love. Tom was highly intelligent and have good amount of magic core and he knew it, still he is humble and he was more of a good yet cunning boy, rather than what say a fierce kid as he had grown into in the other time line. Founders thought to themselves 'If only Dumbledore or the Headmaster let the boy to stay at Hogwarts, rather than pushing him to the orphanage, the world must have been less of one Dark lord.'

Above all this Salazar grew fond of Harry and they both share a good mentor-child relation ship. Though it can't be said that Harry considered Lord of Slytherin to be a Father figure, he considered him more of a best brother figure. He love all the founders, but he admire the Slytherin. If ever he wish mirror his life to be like any one, he would say that he would rather himself grown into Salazar. Because the Salazar Harry knew was a person who like to love, who hate prejudices, and who rather die than hurt others who doesn't deserve it. He was a person who used Dark arts, but he wasn't Dark wizard. He was more of a grey wizard who can keep balance between both his Dark and Light magic. Harry liked him more than others, because he gave him the first ray of hope, and was the one responsible for what he was today. They both share a brotherly relation which was deeper than others, but nothing deeper than what he and Tom share.

Tom and Harry became like 2 wizards who balance the other. They both knew they weren't twins, but nonetheless they booth behave as one. Their personalities aren't exactly similar, but not exactly different either. They both have very less secrets, but they both respect the others privacy.

Founders always tried to cope up with changes in both the wizarding world and muggle world that made them get used with Muggle technology as well. One say Magic is resistant to technology and gadgets, but thats a complete wrong. It was thought as such because of some wards raised by one fool of a head master around Hogwarts which repel all the muggle gadgets. Founders didn't have such problems as the wards of their tower are with in their control, and there fore when one peek into the Founders chambers, they can find every gadget of technology like TV, Computer, Video game, Refrigerator etc etc, This made Tom and Harry fairly acquainted with Muggle knowledge as well. Which made it easier for them when they started to attend the Primary school. Founders felt that Harry and Tom should get some lead in muggle education as well because that will help them in their future to cope up in muggle environment as well. They daily used to side Apparate both to the Apartment which they own in London and from there either one of the founders drive them to their school. They spend their time equally in both Muggle and Wizarding world, though most of their time in wizarding world will be in regard to Founders chambers or going to Diagon alley or Hogsmede in disguise. But they can always be themselves in muggle world , No one knows about the mighty founders or the Boy-who-lived or the dead twin(As wizarding world call Tom).

Harry and Tom got their training in magic as well, though they didn't get any advanced training in the things which they were thought in school,because founders thought it would be unfair to let them know every thing when others doesn't/ Though there fore they learned things which are not thought in Hogwarts like Wandless magc, Every one think Wandless magic is very difficult, but its one of the easier magics to which one who was a Wizard/Witch had affinity to, and combat, along with some part of wand crafting , and others like Blood rituals or wards and Dark magic. The boys were taught of the difference between Dark magic and evil and how magic is intentional and some other such were also taught some useful potions which were long back forgotten. Harry and Tom were highly interested in Potions, that made them get themselves experiment on different potions from text books they can find in chambers and apply two different potions combining them into a single one. What unknown was to them that, their practice in Potions made them par excellent above even a highly experienced Potion master. Salazar and Rowena who observed it encouraged them to get papers on their Potions , stating that it will be useful later for the others to know how the Potions will be used. Harry and Tom happily obliged, giving them a detail work on what they did and how the effects are countered etc etc.

While they think they are doing their work, what unknown to them was, the papers which they gave Sal were being sent to one of the esteemed Potions Magazine in the whole Wizarding world and their works were being admired by many people amongst the world under the names Richie Marvel and Orion Danter, Salazar choosed the pen names of Harry and Tom which they used when they need to get the owl order or any other such things until some time back, when they both got bored of the names and changed it. Rowena and Salazar very well know they both will be screwed when Harry or Tom knows of it, but they can't help but share the knowledge to the world, because they were sure the World will be very much benefited from it.

In the mean while Harry and Tom got to learn some techniques of travel other than Apparition, Portkey or Floo. It was warping. Warping was a way in which they imagine the place where they need to go and compress the distance between the two place to that of a tiny thread. Though it was difficult, they both enjoyed it. They requested Founders to teach them to travel in the way how they does, by that white flash. But Founders didn't accept saying they still need some time to learn it. Using the technique of Warping Harry always go to the cupboard of Privet drive once a week , only to see the Transfigured Harry. He knew that this was a transfigured object which feel less emotions. But still he feel guilty to see him getting the treatment no living being deserves. Every time he went , he would find him in bruises or being bet by Vernon or being scolded by Petunia or being hunted by Dudley. Harry can't help but urge the feel to kill the Dursleys, and blame himself for letting the wood Harry suffer. Tom was the only one who knows this and he always try too comfort Harry saying it will all be over once they get their letter for Hogwarts.

* * *

Mean while in the dungeons of the very castle sat a Potions Master ,Known as the Youngest Potions master of century and also the Youngest head of House Hogwarts ever had, The Bat of Dungeons Professor Severus Snape was reading an article with great interest.

**Application of Lacewing flies in Dream less sleep Potion:**

_"Dream less sleep Potion, one of the most important potions in the wizarding world, though it had its advantages, recent investigations confirm our suspicions about Wizarding world. In one of our investigations conducted at different apothecaries in Diagon Alley and Hogsmede, we came to a conclusion that Out of the Dream less sleep Potion brought in the stores, 75% of the potion is brought over by repeating customers. When we ruled out the customers who were working at infirmaries, or Potion masters (It is very minimum considering they both have the capacities to prepare it on their own for their professional purposes) we came to know that 60% was purchased by repeating customers indicating a concerning level of addiction."_

_"Its a known fact that Dream less Sleep Potion was addictive, it was more effective than other potions. The addiction is primly concerning to the facts of different tensions looming over in wizarding Britain. There fore we tried some experimentation to reduce the addictiveness"_

_Our starting results are better say none, but after some 15 trials, we finally tried to go into the core of the potion and studied it, the reason why it gives a Dream less sleep is due to reason that the Bark of Treak wood used in it , directly affects on the certain nerves of brain, making the brain in a way inactive during our sleep. This some how needs an explanation on how Brain affected during sleep._

_Even during our sleep, most of our brain is in active state to keep our involuntary functions such as Breath, heart beat, Intestinal motility, muscle tension active. This there by during the stressed conditions result in the hyperactivation of our brain resulting in keeping it make us see our imaginations (Or) the scenes of our life as dreams. The above mentioned ingredient of Dreamless Potion knocks out the particular hyper activation, there by preventing dreams shifting us into a NREM sleep mode. (To know more about it, please check Muggle books about the Physiology of sleep. Basic information can be Provided in Textbook of Medical Physiology by Guyton and Hall) There fore this is the main ingredient in the potion._

_Unfortunately this is the very thing which causes dependency and leads to addiction. To reduce its dependency we thought of adding some other ingredients and the only best ingredient which we came up with , is Lacewing flies._

_Lacewing flies react with the inner sap of Bark and nullify it, there by preventing the dependency caused by it when added in correct amounts._

_Other details of the amounts that can be added, are under progress... "_

_Author: Richie Marvel and Orion Danter_

Snape sighed as he read the article, he can't help but feel the pang of sadness, rushing over him. In his early school days he always dreamt of going into research in such a way and do things which help wizarding world. One decision in a teenage rush change his whole life. If only he didn't choose to submit himself to Dark lord or If only he choose to tell every thing happening to Lily , rather than going to Dumbledorre... If only he ... If only... Many things he shouldn't have done, but he had done. How he hoped he was able to get out of this slavery to one Light Lord and one Dark Lord. If only he can shout to the hell that he wasn't a biased idiot. If only he gets chance where he can renounce both the Lords and give up his mark. But no he very well knows he shouldn't expect that from his always screwed fate. He looked at the picture on his desk, it was of One Lily Potter and James Potter. Snape sighed , he was once an arch rival of James, but finally after marriage of Lily and James, James growed up as a man, who can be respected. Snape for first time regretted his decision to become a death eater , when he saw the grown up James in a ride exactly one year before the Halloween event. Once nothing but a Quiditch fevered,Prankster James was no where and there was a wizard who was fighting for a cause he felt correct and willing to sacrifice himself to save other. That day he felt a respect for Sirius too, Sirius who was a fearsome auror and a terror in hearts of death eaters. Even now he can't believe that Sirius turned into a traitor that too a traitor of Potters. He argued with Dumbledore that it can't be true, but Dumbledorre equally argued that it was true. Even today he can't believe it. His thoughts automatically drifted to Harry Potter , Dumbledore mentioned the boy was with his mothers relatives means Petunia. Every one know that Petunia despised Lily, but he only know that Petunia doesn't despise Lily, but her humble ness. He could swear for any thing that the woman will definitely spoil Potter, after all why not when they get a money as much as 10,000 pounds a month for hosting Boy-Who-Lived. Snape was 100% sure that Boy will be a Pampered Prince with head full of fame, he should do some thing to get the boy out of this. Afterall he was sure Dark lord will return and when returns the first target will be Harry boy should know the struggle of wizarding world, he will do it though that means he should be strict with boy when he comes to Hogwarts .

* * *

Harry sat at the window looking at Forest. From the distance it was like the black sky was mingling with the trees , a beautiful sight yet was a complete false. Harry felt a tear run down his cheek , though how much he get to loved by Tom or Founders he can't forget his Aunt and Uncles words that he was unwanted. And what was wizarding world doing, he was very much sure he will be dumped with burden to save Wizarding world, when that Volemrot returns but can he do it? Any one present there will even care for him? nope, they will listen to what ever the Great Old coot says. After all they can throw of their burden on others, A boy mostly 17 years old (if he was lucky and Voldie doesn't return till then) will be fighting a Dark Lord when the elder wizards will be sitting there watching it with Popcorn. Not that he can fight, he was sure Founders will train him enough to accomplish that. But do these people here know? Nope. They all tell stories about him, if what Founders said was true. But none even one of them cared how he was doing at Dursleys home. No , most of them will be thinking he was a pampered Prince who had every thing at his feet. None of them care for him, and the only person caring for him is left in Azkaban thanks to the Old coot and the stupid Barter. Founders and Tom love him, but Founders can't be there for him publicly, Tom was his brother and he was still 10 like him. Wizarding world believes him to be dead , And he himself wasn't sure how he will cope up with the Old coot once he goes to school.

He shifted when he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder "Go, sleep Tommy boy"

Tom smirked, his brother always knows him and for the sadness of his brother he also know his brother well " Harry boy, even u too should come and sleep"

Harry turned and looked at Tom, Tom can see a tear coming out from Harry's eye. Every one thinks that Harry was brave, yes Harry was brave but he suffered more than any one of his age and was still suffering more than any one. Tom can't help but pity his brother at times "Harry, I know what you are thinking. I won't tell you every thing will be fine, because it won't be life if every thing is fine. But please remember I am here with you and will be with you. I am your brother."

Harry hugged Tom " Tom, I agree you are with me. But some times when I practically think, I wonder we both are in need of some one adult to look over us. "

Tom muttered "Yes, it a known logic. You know what I feel we had to do something about Uncle Sirius"

Harry nodded "I will speak to Sal, Sal said he wanted to wait till we enter 11, its in 2 days. Any way I think we can ask help of Goblins. I mean Ragnok might help us"

Tom nodded "I think you are right Harry boy, Now I must say I am sure you will be a Rawenclaw"

Harry smiled "Nope Tommy boy, I am sure I will be in Slytherin. And You too"

Tom sighed " I just want to be in same house as you, though I prefer Gryffindor"

Potter laughed "Hey don't you feel strange Actually its said that I am Heir of Gryffindor, still I prefer Slytherin and According to what Helga said You are Heir of Slytherin and You prefer Gryffindor. I wonder what fates had for us."

Tom smirked " Don't worry Richie, U will definitely don't get rid of me, where ever you are. You will be sorted first and I will hex Duchster into Oblivion if he didn't sort me into same house as you"

Harry again laughed "Don't worry Jerry, I myself will get resorted if Duchster doesn't sort us both in same house"

They can hear some one giggle and magic around them humming , Tom had his eye brow raised and Harry's eyes widened "Tom, who's it?"

They both again heard the giggle and both gasped at a time "Lady Hogwats?"

They can hear a sweet female voice in their heads _"Don't worry My Heirs, Merlin himself can't separate you, so please save poor Duchster from the agony. "_

The kids were still surprised to say a word, and they can feel the lights getting on. Yes this part of castle is supplied with electricity , Founders came in their night suits and sleepy faces "Whats happening here, we felt Hogwarts in joy"

Tom explained "She spoke to us"

The sleep gone from their faces in an instant Godric exclaimed "Tommy, explain. What do you mean by she speaking to you"

Harry sighed "Ric, Lady Hogwarts spoke to us"

Salazar frowned " Did you both thought of your heir ship?"

Harry looked sheepish and Tom explained " We both were talking about which house we will be sorted into and then Harry expressed he would like to get into Slytherin, while I expressed I would like to go to Gryffindor. Then we both chuckled at irony of being Heirs of the Gryffindor and Slytherin, we are thinking of going in opposite houses. Later we both thought we both will be in same house what ever it is, other wise we will hex Zuchster. Hogwarts giggled and said we can't be separated, so we should leave Zuchster. We know she speaks to you , but we never expected her to speak to us, so we were surprised."

Helga bent down and looking at Harry who bent his head down in embarrassment said "You need not worry Harry, you didn't do any wrong?"

Harry mumbled " I.. um.. I didn't want to boast on fact of being Heirs, just that we both found it funny. We are not trying to think of any Bigotry"

Founders were surprised with Harry's answer, they felt guilty thinking how the kid even fears to think of some things, thinking he will be looked as a Bigot and they feared such a boy will get attatched to fame. They looked at each other in shame when Rowena bent down and kissed Harry on forehead "Harry, we doesn't think of you like that. We are sure that you will never ever capable of doing some thing like that. "

Harry looked at her "But.."

Godric intervened "There's nothing wrong in thinking over facts Harry. And we know that you both thought of it in a funny way. And regarding Hogwarts speaking to you, she always liked you both and wanted to speak to you both , when you both accepted that you are heirs you gave her the right to speak to spoke to you suggests that there are no malicious intentions. So don't worry. Any way Harry, I think we have a lot to do tomorrrow, I guess you don't want to miss your Hogwarts letter. So go, get ready to sleep. Tom you too" saying that they switch off lights and left to their rooms.

* * *

Its always looks like a silent normal house to any one who looks from Out side, but only the residents of Number4, Privet Drive know how noisy they are. If you take a peek into the house, you will notice a shouting match or a hunting match or a beating match going on, all on a single person. That was unfortunately one Harry Potter.

As Harry sat in his cupboard, he chuckled ' The big man says that my master was saviour and hero of wizarding world, but what I always get is beating' Wood Harry managed to make a smile. All think that wood or trees don't have life, they don't feel. But they do feel like any other human being or creature. This wood was no different, it marvelled at itself when a small geeky boy carved it into a statue. That very day it made him his master, it watched for one year how the fat people used to beat him. One day a big man appeared and transfigured it into his master's form,while it felt good to be human , it liked being it self. It bared all the beating it got, because it makes her happy if it was to survive its master who gave it a form. It felt happy on one side knowing it will be back to its form while on other side it wanted to be with its Harry looked as the light flashed and there stood its master, and the Big man with another boy. It knew it's fate but it wanted to be with its master

Harry sighed as he landed into what supposed to be his bedroom, and then looked at his imposter standing right there. Harry felt if he was grateful to any one other than founders that was for this person. He knew well it was a wood. He got hold of it when he was 4, and he felt a feel of pleasure in him as if that wood was waiting for his touch, he brought it home and carved it when he was in his cupboard locked up, and made into a toy he liked. But Salazar transfigured it into him and from then he bore all that which Harry should bear in original. He helped Harry to get off from a hell of life. But today it will no longer be there, Harry looked at his doppelgänger and hugged him with tears in eyes "Thank you so much, for what ever you did. I even wonder if I would have been alive if you didn't help me to get off this hell. I am sorry for what ever you bared in these 6 years. But today I will get all off it from you." Saying that Harry poured his magic and suddenly a globe of white light surrounded them, shocking both Salazar and Tom. In the time they both get over their shock, the light went off and the wooden boy was as normal and what they noticed was change in Harry, Harryy lied on floor obviously in pain, but he was smiling. Salazar didn't understand what happened and bent down near Harry and took into his arms and gasped. There were bruises all over the hands of Harry, and what looked like scars. He then understood "Harry ! what u did?"

Harry smiled "I took all that what would have I got, if I was here. All the beatings and mental torture they caused him were now mine Sal. I released him."

Salazar looked at Harry dumbfounded "Are... Are you Mad? Why did you do this?"

Harry now tried to sit folding his legs and said "It should have been mine , he doesn't deserve it. And ofcourse I can't go all healthy to Hogwarts when there's a big old coot waiting there, expecting to see me all broken. And don't fear that I will be broken down, because I don't. Please don't be angry on me Sal."

Salazar looked at Tom and the boy was sad, but still have pride in his face. 'What these two are thinking, they let them selves suffer for others? Thats okay, but this. '

Salazar sighed, he always know Harry and Tom both have some different views of life and some times he can't understand them, he managed to mutter " I will see to it that you get properly healed."

Harry looked at him "No Sal, I have to get them like this other wise, if they were healed I can't get my point proved. "

Salazar was now anger, he knows Harry was right to some extent but he didn't like that boy have to do this "Screw the school, if u have to go through this, then I wouldn't even let you go to school. You are much better in chambers"

Tom sighed an angry Sal was never a good sight, only Rowena was able to control him and to some extent Harry. While he can understand Sal's anger he can't say no to Harry. What will be difference between them and the people they were fighting against if they let others suffer their pain. And can they see others in pain, No was right and he will help his brother no matter what.

Harry looked at his doppelgänger " I can't thank u enough, but I want to give you some thing. You can ask me what ever you want"

"I want to stay with you all times even after returning back to my form, You gave me form and you are my master. I want to be with you all times no matter what you say"

Harry looked at him in shock and nodded, and looked at salazar. Salazar worded 'Finite' and there was a wooden doll in place of the boy. Harry took it in hands and shrinked it. Tom conjured a chain and Harry got that doll into chain and wore it around his neck 'Now are you happy'.

He can listen humming in his head and smiled. Now he have an angry mentor to cool.

* * *

**AN:Now its more of a filler, along with voicing some of insecurities of Harry. He might be confident, and powerful but still he was eleven year boy, who had his problems. He had his mind resolved for some things but he still was a child and acts as such. One may ask me why don't he act as a complete child , because when one gets to face that much as he or Tom faces they will be come stone hearted, and Harry wasn't one. Thats what I wish to say. **

**The names are some thing I wrote out of thought, no particular reason. And yes the Physiology of addiction or sleep I explained above was right. But Lace wing flies and Bark are pretty fictional.**

**-No its not a Snape mentoring fiction. Snape won't be as stupid as Canon, he will be of his own self and regarding Snape and Marauders revenge, I myself always thought it was fool hardy, because Snape himself made some very big mistakes in his teenage. And when it come to Teenage foolish ness, He should be able to understand it. And if he understand then he would never keep grudge on Potters, so gave that topic on Snape. **


	4. Chapter 4-Diagon Alley

**AN: Thanks to all thsoe who are liking this FF, I observe that the reviews are growing day by day as well likes. I appreciate it. Considering its my first ever fanfiction. But I would love to know how you would like the story to unfold, so critics are always accepted. And finally my year started and it become pretty much hectic. considering I write to relieve my hectic ness , you may very well expect a weekly update from me. Upto now .**

**AN2:Thanks to Aleeta6 for volunteering to Beta me. I will keep your offer in mind, but I would like to know some details about it. **

**Disclaimer: I truly hope I am born in 1960's or 70's but sadly I was born in 90's And J.K Rowling wrote first Harry Potter novel before I even learn alphabets. I love her for giving me this wonderful world to grow up with and play with. So it makes it pretty sure that I don't own Harry Potter or its universe, J. owns it.**

**Chapter 4 - Diagon alley**

Harry sighed as he made his way through Leaky cauldron along with Hagrid. The half giant, came to the cottage which Vernon made them stay and made a big fiasco, there by revealing to him he was a wizard. Harry chuckled to himself, he pretty much know from his 5th year that he was a wizard, but he was got to get revealed now. 'Irony of life' thought Harry. Any way, the big point was Dudley got a pig tail from Hagrid, which was a pensive memory to be showed for Tom, Harry grinned to himself and made his way into the restaurant along with Hagrid.

Fish market will be a small word when you speak of the situation of the restaurant, Harry felt the urge to close his ears from the noises but controlled it. He drifted from his thoughts when Hagrid called him by his name, and suddenly the fish market became silent. Harry rolled over his eyes, he knew he was popular, but the staring session made him feel like a show toy in a shopping mall. As Hagrid moved over, Harry followed him when he came across a wizard who from memories of wood harry he recognised as a person tried to see him, and wished him. The said wizard was filled with happiness and awe because Harry Potter remembered him. Harry sighed inside seeing the foolishness of the said wizards, they think a mere 1 year old boy had a power to drift away the most Powerful Dark wizard of all times. Harry shook his head and moved through, when he came across the Bar taker -Tom.

Harry felt the sadness wave over him when heard the name of his brother, he was missing his brother. It was over a week and in past 5 years they never left other for such a long time, he immediately felt surge to warp to founders room, but no he had a hell lot of things to do. He wished Tom politely and then he came across a weird looking stuttering person with a purple colour turban. As much as he found the person to be weird he felt a surge of pain through his scar and he blanked out.

* * *

Harry woke up and he saw a pair of black piercing eyes seeing into him, he immediately raised his occlumency shields and sat staright and looked around. He was in what was a dimly lit chamber with 2 wizards and a half giant preening over him. Harry looked at Hagrid and Hagrdi spoke

" 'Arry this eez Professor Snape, and this is Professor Quirrel"

Harry nodded to them solemnly 'Er.. Hello Professors, my name is Harry Potter. "

" Ha..rry.. po..tt..er.. Who.. do..es..n't.. know ..yo..ur..na..me..in..wi..zar...di...ng..wo..rl..d ?"

Harry looked blankly at the said person with turban, his head again begin to ache " I am sorry Professor, but I think I need to go."

"Sit there Potter, You need at least a bit of rest before you go. Or else the whole wizarding world will kill me for improperly administering you" grumbled Professor Snape.

Harry looked at the said Professor. he felt to himself a bit of Joy because the said Potions master was one whom he always liked as a potent potions master. But can he let know that he know him, no. Harry shook his head and answered " Sorry sir, but I got only one day out from my home to get my things I had to completed my shopping before the evening and reach my house. Or else my uncle won't accept"

Severus greeted his teeth " You may be a Pampered Prince for your boy but, not certainly here. You will listen as I say. And You have to take some rest before you leave"

Hagrid came to Severus and whispered some thing to him, Severus looked at Hagrid and nodded, Hagrid came to Harry and patted him " 'Arry, I have some confidential work to go, I will come to you later. In mean while Professor Snape will escort you to Gringotts"

Harry asked Hagrid "What is Gringotts?"

While Snape raised his eye brow, Hagrid explained "Its wizarding bank 'Arry. Now I have to go."

Harry shouted as Hagrid left "Hagrid, I don't have any money to get my books. Hagrid wait."

Harry raised his eye brow as Quirrel raised his eye brow and left following Hagrid, as Quirrel left he felt his head ache subsiding. Harry thought to himself that he must talk to Salazar about this and then looked at Professor Snape and mumbled " Professor! I don't have any money. Hagrid forgot to tell you sir."

Snape got the shock to himself "Boy, Who told you that rubbish?"

Harry snapped back " I don't have any money, my uncle doesn't want to pay me a bit. Hagrid said there's some fund , but he didn't take me there."

"And why doesn't your uncle want to spend money on you boy?" Snape hissed angrily. If Harry wasn't used to temper of Godric,Rowena and Salazar He should have flinched for sure, but no. Harry sighed to himself and thought to himself _"Hey Sal, are you there?"_

Founders also thought telepathic connection to both Tom and Harry so that they can contact them in emergency. Sal's voice replied back _"Hey, where are you? I am at the entrance of Gringotts with Tom and Helga. Hagrid came here right now, but wait, You aren't thee with Hagrid."_

Harry replied back_ "Sal, now please be patient and listen. I encountered a problem, I kinda fainted in Leaky cauldron, and then I was attended by Snape, who insisted I need some rest. Now he was speaking to me, and I have to answer him about er.. how my uncles treat me . What shall I say?"_

There was a pause and then reply came _"Harry, we are arriving there. Stay there."_

Harry sighed to himself and looked at Snape who was looking at him curiously " Apparently Professor, I think you can't use your leglimecy on me, so don't try it. And Please wait till I say you what I want to say"

Snape glared at him " How dare you Boy? You think I have time for all your stupid non sense."

Harry smirked "Of course sir, because I don't have any non sense sir, I just want to get to tell you some truths."

" And what truths are that boy? " Snarled Snape.

"The truth was us, " Severus turned back, wand drawn and looked at two adults a witch and wizard and a young boy predominantly aged equal to Harry standing there. To surprise of Snape the boy rushed forward and hugged Harry " Harrison, I will kill you, if you scare me again"

Harry smirked "Of course Tommy boy, When was I normal say, except when I am at chambers."

Salazar stepped forward , nodding Tom stepped backward and now he hugged him " Hey, you scared the hell out of me, you know"

Harry returned the hug back smiling "Of course Sal, I know. But I can't help. Hagrid left me with Professor Snape and I doesn't know if the old coot gave them my vault key or not, so I played a bit and when he asked me questions I felt I need your permission."

Snape was looking all this with interest, the boy appeared to be self conscious of himself when he was with Hagrid. But the boy standing here now was a boy who had a confident build around him. And he was for sure that these two couple weren't Dursley couple and the boy, How come Harry was so much affectionate with the boy. Many questions and he looked at the witch standing on at the foot of bed looking fondly at Harry and The other kid. He moved to her, and cleared her throat.

She looked at him and smiled serenely " hello Snape"

Snape looked at her " You know my name? I am sorry for being rude, but I didn't recognise seeing you before."

She smiled " You might have seen us before, but sadly our forms are different. Any way, we have a lot to tell you. So I think I should call two more of my friends here. When Harry informed Sal about you, Sal was pretty worried that we apparated straight from gringotts to here. We didn't get any chance to inform others, If we have to tell you every thing thats happening, then we must move over from here to some other place. Perhaps, Gringotts may be a good place . Because we have our friends there and we can be confirmed about our privacy there than here. "

Snape looked at her, one may not expect her to be powerful but she had the aura surrounding her radiating her power, the power was even more than that of Voldemort or Dumble dorre. " Madam, I was handled with protection of boy, so I think it will be safe here."

" I think I don't need to tell a death eater that how much safe is a bloody restaurant in wizarding world. Perhaps, I need not tell it at all to one who eavesdropped at Hogs head and got details of a Prophecy, which changed many details. Severus"Salazar stated calmly.

Severus jaw dropped instantly "How do you know? Tell me who are you" Snape pointed his wand at them, but before he even think of an incantation his wand flew off from his hand to Helga's hand and she kept that in the pocket of her robes and snarled at Snape " We know everything about you Snape. And we know some other things which you doesn't know. Now if you want to protect the boy as you wish to, then move along with boy silently and follow the way he leads. Harry you know Room No. 1 right"

Harry nodded and he went to Snape "Professor, can you side apparate us both to the steps of Gringotts. I assume you don't have some time waste then, from there I can lead you. Now I hope you have my vault key. "

Snape nodded. Hagrid gave me. Harry nodded and he looked at Tom who nodded to him , while he apparated silently with Helga and Salazar, Harry caught Snapes hand and they both pulled through air

* * *

As they both dropped on at edge of Gringotts, Harry dusted out himself " I hate it."

Snape had a twitch at his lip " Now what Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes " Sir, I know you want to call me Harry. Feel free to call it sir, Please. Very few people call me Harry and see me as Harry. I want to be seen as Harry, not as some stupid Boy-Who-Lived. Thinking every thing that happened that night was because of the help of my mother. "

Snape looked at him " You remembered what happened that night?"

Harry nodded vaguely,"I do remember, but I am sure I will remember it fully when I leave the bank." Harry grinned to himself and entered " Shall we continue Professor"

Snape nodded and as they both entered in a goblin guard bowed to them, much to the shock of Snpae. Harrry bowed in response and answered some thing in Goblin language which Snape doesn't understand and Goblin smiled which may be the first time Snape ever shocked and replied in English "May you enemies shed their blood to your feet Master Harry" Harry rolled his eyes as he some thing to him in Goblin language and the Goblin chuckled replying some thing back to him; After that they both moved aside to a passage which was immediately right to the entrance and Harry smiled to Goblin and from there the Goblin guard left them. Harry looked at Snape who raised an eye brow " And from where did you learn the Goblin language."

Harry replied "My friends taught me Professor"

Snape "Any way, what made Goblin laugh I always taught it was a rare sight to a wizard."

Harry looked at Snape as if he was seeing a small kid and asked " Professor how many times did you come here"

Snape thought to himself " I think 3 times"

Harry now raised his eye brow " I thought you get your wage deposited in Gringotts, rather than handing it to you"

Snape nodded "Yes, but Head master always used to bring it to me."

Harry gritted his teeth at mention of head master and asked " And Professor did you get your inheritance test done"

Snape looked at Harry " Its reserved for Purebloods only Po.. Harry"

Harry shook his head " God, who told you that crap. Goblins didn't consider these blood things, for them what it matter is whether you are a wizard or witch"

"But I was said in Hogwarts..." Harry heard Snape mumbling to himself. " I am sorry Professor, but up to what I know of Goblins, thanks to my friends. What it matter to them is magic and any wizard have blood in their magic. so for them any wizard/witch whether they are pureblood or half blood or first generation. They are pretty much equal. Goblins respect our character, not our blood."

Snape nodded, "Thanks for advise Harry"

Harry looked at him in surprise, He never thought the concerned Potions master will be friendly with him, " Professor, I suppose you get your inheritance test done." Harry winked at Snape. Snape looked at him blank faced and Harry sighed " Upto where I know I heard that Snape was indeed an Ancient Noble house. " And I certainly don't think your father was a non-magical. He might be a squib.

Snape looked shocked at Harry who chuckled and said " Professor, I think it will be better if you use some calming draught on your self, you are going to have a very long day"

Snape cleared his throat and asked " By the way those three, where are they?"

Harry sighed " They directly apparated to chamber, As you don't have that permission, we have to go by walk."

Snape nodded, if he was going to learn about Lily's son, he shall have to be ready for some nasty surprises. Snape looked at Harry and asked " Harry, How is your life with Dursleys"

Harry looked at him " Professor, I though you already got some answer fixed in your brain"

Snape nodded 'Pretty much yes, but My expectations were proved to be wrong a lot, I want to know. "

Harry smiled to him " I never knew that, you can drop your mask to this extent professor. I thought after years of mask, the mask became itself permanent."

Snape chuckled " If that mask become permanent then I will regret myself living ." "Now move Potter" he grumbled getting back his mask and Harry laughed. " I will have that knut to be given to Tom, he was indeed right"

"Why do u need to give a knut to Bar taker Snape asked confused.

"Hell no, I means Tom, the other boy you saw there" Harry answered.

"Is he your best friend?"Snape asked

Harry chuckled and answered "No, He's my best brother. The Best Brother in world"

Snape shocked "You mean to say it is Thomas Potter, "

Harry nodded " Yes, pretty surprising isn't it Professor. Yes my brother is alive, and for sake of Merlin he is healthy"

Snape was still shocked when they reached doors of some room and Harry pressed his hand on some strange looking rune stones and the door clicked open. Harry looked at Snape and answered "This room is one of the first office chambers of Griingotts and it will be open for certain people only. Last month Sal keyed me to it."

As they both entered chill air touched them and they saw 4 wizards and witches sitting there along with Tom and another Goblin. Harry smiled and sat beside the wizard whom Snape earlier met. He wished Goblin and Goblin chuckled "hello Harry"

Harry smiled " Director, I think that's a good birthday gift to me."

Ragnok returned the compliment " Ofcourse Harry. But I think I will be giving you some thing else by end of the meeting. Any way I assume you brought us some guest here."

Harry looked sheepish " I am sorry Director, But I don't know why, I felt I can believe him"

Ragnok looked sceptical " I think he's marked."

Harry nodded, " But you know very well, what his intentions are."

Ragnok nodded and offered Snape to sit, "Harry we got the results as you requested. I got my healers to see it, but I think you can take a look at it."

Harry shook his head "No Director, I don't think so, Tom and Helga are the experts."

Snape looked in shock "Helga?"

Ragnok sighed "Professor Snape, or if I say Lord Prince-Snape. You have to wait for a moment before we answer your questions, Its found that you were placed with several compulsion and memory charms also some personality changing charms. How ever they were all broken one hour ago, when you met Lady Hufflepuff present there. "

Snape gritted " But who will place charms on me? And I thank you Lady Huffle puff, If I think who you are was right then please tell me one thing that you didn't time travel into future."

Ric laughed and said "No Professor, thats a Slytherin was of thinking but no, we are very much from present not from to Hogwarts"

Salazar intervened " Hey Ric, please don't fear him man. Yes Professor, we are Founders of Hogwarts, and yes, we are not from past nor we are any time meddlers. We are very much from present" Snape tried to speak some thing " No, we are not immortal. We are dead, But Lady Hogwarts being sentient, made us stay here with corporeal forms by her power of magic. We have to stay here to protect her, until she was was due to a binding we made with the castle when we poured our magic into it, during its establishment"

Snape felt dumbfounded " If you are still present then why does nt no one gets to see you. And where do you live"

Rowena answered "Of course we live in our castle, where else shall we live. You people didn't found us, because we isolated ourselves from others. Thousands of years, living our selves seeing every other person you attached dying at one point or other, made us do that" Rowena sighed shaking of her thoughts,"Any way we are here to get the inheritance test done for Harry and to get his magical bindings removed. But now that there's some thing wrong with you, we have to get your inheritance test done and get your bindings also removed, if what we doubt is correct"

Salazar looked at Tom and Harry and they both nodded, they grinned to Ragnok and left with him to other chamber, while Founders filled in with Snape about what happened to Harry and how he was ill treated by muggles and then how he was brought to Founders chambers and grow up along with Tom and then how he took all the pain from his dopple ganger. Snape was astounded listening it... "He did that? He took pain from the other"

Helga sighed "Yes, he not only took the physical pain, but also took all the memories the mental torture and all. For a moment we all feared if he will be broken as he was when he came to us first, but thank god, he doesn't. "

Salazar spoke " He says that he won't be any thing different from people he will be fighting, if he sit and eat popcorn when other was struggling because of him"

Snape sat there thoughtful and shook his head after some time " I always thought he will be a pampered price boasting on his fame, when he arrives school. That it self made me feel sick and I indeed decided to be strict to him. How foolish I was? Thanks he decided to answer me today or else I would ave caused him more pain than he already endured."

Rowena spoke " Hogwarts always inform us of your way of teaching, not only you every teacher. We always have a thorough knowledge of how teachers were, and we came to know about you that you show some favouritism and do consider children as Dunder heads. I can't understand why you do that. "

Snape sighed " I can't lie to you. From my schooling times I observed a thing, Slytherins were highly biased , I am sorry Lord Slytherin, but because of your actions and time time happenings there was a worst imprint on house of Slytherin. And many times if there was a problem between a slytherin and other group the punishment will be to a Slytherin, and No mention the number of points taken off from Slytherin by other teachers. This all made me a bit aversed for other houses. And they never even consider we slytherins are also humans like them. That was main reason for aversion for other houses , which make my favouritism. " "And next coming to my ways to slytherins , what do you expect from me, most of them are children of death eaters , they may be in hiatus because of absence of their master, but they are death eaters and I can't get my head off , or some worse punishment by punishing slytherins."

Surprising Snape its Slytherin who spoke " I agree with some points of yours Snape. But I don't think you need to show a favouritism. May be others are biased to our House, but what different do you make it from others if you behave like them. Thanks to historians we and our house have enough of dung on to change the view of our house by others if You can. Its not what Slytherin house is supposed to be, try to change your students not in class, but in other times after class."

Severus was albeit surprised by words of Salazar , history always projected the Lord of Snakes as a ruthless, pureblood bigot. But the person before him was no where like that. He was indeed more friendly, Snape was shooed off from his thoughts when Salazar spoke " Lolz... I am a pureblood bigot. Do you know what, we founders four of us are First generations. Our parents are non magical. And we indeed think every wizard or witch as a pure blood. "

To say Severus was shocked will be less, what ever he learned about them from his childhood all of it was said to be wrong. If ever what they said him was truth and he was sure it was truth , considering Goblins support to them then He will help them, no matter what. He will help his best and first friends children. " Now what do you want me to do?"

Godric spoke surprised by Severus words "Nothing. We just said this to you, because Harry thought he can believe you. We very well know that we aren't the only world of the two boys. But those two indeed unlocked our affection. We love them as our children. We want to be with them atleast as a small part of their life, for that we need to mingle with their world, which includes people they believe. That includes you and some others. Thats why we said this all to you"

Severus felt really touched they gave up their secret only because the two kids asked them, they love the kids. And want to stay with them, they didn't even consider the fact that he will leak the information to others, but they trusted him. He was never wanted by any one, which made him lock that part of him which craves some affection and attention. But if these people trust him now, he will do any thing for them, no matter what.

Salazar spoke " Severus, we do trust you, but that wasn't a blind trust. We know about the lives of every professor that stay in castle , we know about you. And we indeed thought if any person that can deserve our trust is a person who kept his life in danger to help his friend. Because we value friend ship a lot. But now a thing I want to ask you is, do you know that you are the honorary God father of both Harry and Tom?"

"What? I.. I didn't know it"

Helga spoke " Last year we got a copy of final will of Potters, because the actual will was locked away by Old coot. According to the will you are asked to be a honorary god father of Harry and Tom, while Sirius and Remus were their official God fathers. And also According to the will all research of Lily on Potions is recorded in Journals which will be passed to you and also they gave you 100,000,000 Galleons and their cottage in Hogsmede to you. And also James apologised you for all the pranks he done on you. And asked you to take care of the kids during the Full Moon days. But the will was never read because it was blocked by Dumbledorre"

Snape processed the information and spoke " Is there any mentioning about who their secret keeper was?"

Founders was surprised by this question " Its Sirius Black isn't it?."

Snape said rather harshly " Nope, Sirius will never betray them. And I don't think Sirius will agree to do it, though he may appear foolish, he had most tactic brain and he will suggest some other , because every one will look at him "

Founders looked impressed " Yes you're right , Its not Sirius black, its Peter Pettigrew. And if we what doubt is right, that stupid wasn't dead, he was some where. "

Snape looked resigned "Yes, that filth, he was no where loyal. I always have my doubts on him, but how can he be alive? "

Godric spoke "He was an animagus, a rat. And James ,Sirius too. They did it to help Remus during his Lunar cycle"

" That makes sense, Me and Remus we both didn't believe Sirius was one. We know about him and James, they both are more of brothers, we even wondered some times why Sirius was born in Black family when he was a through and through Potter, but later when we are on his receiving wrath during times of war we understood he was a Black. He was the sneakiest person ever seen by us. And me, Remus tried to speak to Albus about Sirius but he didn't count us. We are helpless, because we don't have power nor money and Remus was a were wolf while I was a death eater. And we can't go against him"

Helga frowned as she spoke " Severus, who said you don't have power, considering you are heir and head of Two Ancient Noble families. Doesn't any one said you that Snape was a Pureblood Ancient family lost about 500 years ago. I remember your ancestor who worked as a head master here for 75 years"

A thud sound was heard and Snape collapsed.

* * *

It was found on Harry that he had a good number of magical bindings, not to mention a Hocrux shocking every one and all the bindings were removed along with Hocrux and now that both Harry and Tom had their bindings removed ,they both had their affinities checked and it came to know that Harry had affinity for wandless magic,silent magic,charms,defense,Potions and Arrithmacy, along with Parsel tongue, Ancient magic and Mindcraft. While Tom had affinity to Transfiguration, charms,Potions,Ancient runes, Parcel magic, Blood magic and Healing Magic. Tom had less bindings compared to Harry , so Tom knew he had affinity to Healing magic. Founders were surprised because, they never found people with this much magic power after them selves and their raw power which was still in developing stage was on par with Founders. Godric muttered to himself ' No wonder Dumble dorre tried to control these both'  
When they got their inheritance tests done, Harry was surprised as it mentioned that he was Heir of Slytherin through magic,conquest and blood. And he even was Heir of Black. Tom was surprised when he learned he was a Heir of Gryffindor by magic and also Hufflepuff by magic and blood, not to mention Gaunts and Peverells. Tom and Harry both were Heir of Peverells , and this made them surprised considering they are related. Now that made them both Heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin, While Harry was a Heir to Ravenclaw by magic, Tom was a Heir to Hufflepuff by Magic. Not to mention their original lines of Potter and Evans. According to will They were asked that Harry will take seat of Potter while Tom will take seat of Evans amongst them selves. They both knew they were powerful but also very well knew that they can't get it to their head considering the purpose of their life.

According to the will as all the options where they both should be placed are not followed, they can be emanicipated if they want immediately, but Harry and Tom decided its not time and they declined it. But they don't want their votes to be utilised by Old coot, so they asked Ragnok to get some proxies for their votes or stall their votes until the time they take over their seats and Ragnok agreed with second option.

Severus got his inheritance test done and he was found to be Lord of both Snape and Prince families. He accepted his inheritance and became the head of both houses. He became very much angry when all the memories which he was blocked off came to his mind and also, when the complsions are removed from him. He wanted to go right then and kill Dumbledorre but decided against it. He asked Goblins to be discrete about his Lord ship , And he appointed one of the Goblins Bragtooth as his Proxy cancelling Dumbledorre as his appointed Griphook as his accounts manager as he was already Black-Potters and Evans accounts manager. They decided that they will be discreet about Severus knowing his inheritance as Severus was the traditional Patriarch name of Snape family.

After all this fiasco, they all gathered again and they all decided that Snape will go in his original way, and he will ill treat Harry infront of class, but he will work behind to get the change in House of Slytherin and also he will help Dumbledore and not let him know of any changes occuring here. Snape suggested about Mc Gonagal being trust worthy and Tom who had an admiration to the Transfiguration Professor agreed immediately, and they decided they will do it after September 1st.

After having their final decisions, they parted their ways with Harry and Snape going to Diagon alley , with Snape having his mask back and Tom going along with a disguised Salazar and Helga

* * *

Severus was still sceptical about Harry, not that he doubted Harry or hated him, but doesn't know any thing about the boy. But he was standing there with him, He silently prayed to unknown forces that he shouldn't be seen together with the Boy by other death eaters . He looked at Harry and asked " I guess you came here already"

Harry nodded "Yes Professor, Me and Tom used to come here in disguises, this is the first time I came here as my self. Any way I know your time is precious. Thanks to the time alterner in Gringotts chamber, or else we would have taken long time. Now we are in just for half an hour. So where will we go Professor"

Snape thought " We will go to Olivanders first"

Harry thought for a minute and shook his head "No Professor, we will move to other and last come for wand. Some thing tells me I will take long time there."

Snape sighed and they first moved to Madam Malkins, there he got 4 sets of school robes and 2 sets of dress robes for formal occasions. At first Harry was apprehensive to use money, but later when Snape explained him that the vault he saw was just a trust vault and he had another main Potter vault, Harry agreed to spend his money freely. Later they visited Flourish and Botts to get the books in curriculum and on suggestion of Snape Harry took some more books. Harry didn't object any where because , he never came across the fields of wanded magic in his training with Founders, there fore he doesn't know any thing about the way things worked , so he calmly took those books Snape mentioned. He didn't reveal about his training and expertise in wandless training because of what Founders said, that wandless magic is frowned upon . He didn't want to scare away Potions master. later they went to Apothecary and there he took 2 sets of Potions Ingredients on suggestion of Snape and got himself some extra ingredients for his research and as they are basic ingredients he wasn't questioned. But Snap however raised his eyebrow at him and Harry promised to explain him later. After that they got a 3 compartment trunk which Harry keyed to himself and Tom, and a charmed bag to be bottom less and feather weighed.

Finally they went to Olivanders where Harry tried upon 58 wands before he got his Holly-phoenix wand. Olivander was amused and curious telling its relation with Voldemort wand and mentioned that he made only three wands with that core and the third wand was still in shop and he was waiting to see its wizard. Harry felt to himself that it might be Tom, however shrugged the feeling and getting himself a wand holster moved out from store.

They decided to go to Leaky cauldron for their lunch and wait for Hagrid there, As they left to leaky cauldron they entered the room in which they were previously and for the surprise of Snape Harry places some charms wandlessly and turned to Snape to speak. "Sorry Professor, I am a bit paranoid, so placed some Silencing spells and privacy, notice-me-not charms on the room."

"And you did it with out wand Potter?"

Harry shrugged " Professor, Founders always value privacy so they taught it to us, although it took me and Tom to learn 6 months to do. "

Snape shrugged it and asked "You took extra ingredients, May I know why?"

" Its just I thought I can practice brewing some potions as there is still a month before I reach Hogwarts"

Snape nodded " Thats indeed a good idea, You can practice basic potions in your book. Preparing before is not a wrong. So now that we both should stay here till Hagrid arrive I want to know which house do you want to go."

Harry looked sheepish " er.. Slytherin Professor. I wish to go to Slytherin, but as long as I am with my brother I am ok with any house"

Snape chuckled to himseld at ironity " Potter do you know which type of people are fit for Slytherin"

Harry shrugged "Ambitious,Cunning and Loyalty are most appreciated by Sal"

Snape was surprised by listening the word Loyalty, but he can't place them wrong because they are the words coming from a charge of Founders if he was right to some extent a charge who was favourite of Lord Slytherin himself, but the reality was a bit different. He sighed as he started to explain to Harry " Harry, do you know how Slytherin house is viewed as and how wizarding Britain consider Salazar Slytherin to be"

Harry looked at Snape " Professor I don't know what is the view on house of Slytherin, but what I know is wizarding world thinks Salazar to be a Dark wizard, yes thats true Sal practice Dark arts, but he was not evil. A dark wizard doesn't mean he was evil, and magic was very much intentional. There's nothing dark or light in it. And Sal can perform Light magic with as affinity as Dark magic. He was a grey wizard. And he was a very sensitive human. It really wrong to think of him like that. "

Severus noted how much Harry was affectionate to Lord Slytherin. "Harry, but the wizarding world is probably mistaken, not only about Salazar, but also the house of Slytherin. I mean every one thinks that a person who goes into slytherin is a Dark Wizard and is evil. Though it pains me to say, but its what the opinion of Wizarding Britain"

Harry nodded sombrely " I know..."

They stopped with triggering of an alarm Harry placed on door and watched as Hagrid came in. "Right there 'Arry, 'Ow are you feelin' ."

"I am fine Hagrid. Professor Snape took me to Gringotts, and then to shops around Diagon alley" Harry answered as an exciting grunted .

Hagrid smiled " 'Arry, you can take a familiar to school, and wish to give you a present for your birthday. 'Ere you go" Hagrid presented a cage with a Snowy white owl in it. Harry went forward and he liked the beauty of bird, he ran hand through the feathers of bird and felt the humming of bird, he smiled. This was his First Birthday gift given by others apart from Founders and Tom. And Harry must say he love it. Harry smiled to Hagrid "Thank you so much Hagrid, I love it."

"I thought so" Hagrid grinned "Thank you Professor, for your 'elp, 'Arry we 'ave to go 'ome."

Harry felt sombre at the mention of returning to Dursleys. At night he will return to Chambers by warping, but he still have to stay during day there, Hagrid as if noticing Harry's solemn ness whispered " I will take care of those muggles, don't worry"

Harry looked at Hagrid gratefully and nodded to him. He looked at Professor Snape and asked " er, Professor , how do I unshrink those items"

" As dunder head as I expected you to be Potter" Snape snapped and said "You had a wand Potter, touch the items with your wand and every thing will be to normal size"

Harry nodded "Thank you Professor and turned to leave with Hagrid. In last minuted he turned back and smiled to Snape who nodded it with an expressionless face. Harry shook his head and turned back to leave

On their way home, Hagrid came upon once to see through his pockets when a small package fell down, Harry took it from down "Hagrid, it fell from your pocket , whats it?"

Hagrid immediately took it from Harry and said " Secret mission. Head Master asked me to collect it. 'e Believes me, Great man Dumbledorre!" Hagrid wiped some tears falling from his eyes and Harry shrugged to himself


	5. Chapter 5- New Friendships

**AN: Thanks to all those who are liking this FF, I observe that the reviews are growing day by day as well likes. I appreciate it. Considering its my first ever fanfiction. But I would love to know how you would like the story to unfold, so critics are always accepted. And finally my year started and it become pretty much hectic. considering I write to relieve my hectic ness , you may very well expect a weekly update from me. Upto now .**

**Some one messaged me asking if it was a Slash fiction. For their sake I am answering now itself, You won't find any Slash in this fiction. Snape-Remus couple? God I didn't even think of it, how funny it is, but no, Snape-Remus-Sirius will be friends but not couple they all may or may not get pairings , but they won't be pairs. Now tell me whom you want Tom to be paired with, No Ginny not at all. Any other person **

**AN2:Thanks to Aleeta6 for volunteering to Beta **

**Disclaimer: I truly hope I am born in 1960's or 70's but sadly I was born in 90's And J.K Rowling wrote first Harry Potter novel before I even learn alphabets. I love her for giving me this wonderful world to grow up with and play with. So it makes it pretty sure that I don't own Harry Potter or its universe, J. owns it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : New friendships. **

Harry looked at his side and saw a reassuring Sal and Tom along with him. After he went off from Diagon alley, Hagrid warned his relatives not to touch him. And for his relief they ignored him, just locked him in his second bedroom and let him out once during morning and evening. Harry who was relieved dropped off into Founders Chambers when ever he had time, and studied some information in his new books and also carried on his experiments along with was relatively a slow and relaxed pace for Harry. They didn't yet decide if they would allow Snape to Chambers, but left it to check after some time.

In mean while a huge havoc arosed in Wizengamot when all the Wizengamot seats of Potter,Black,Evans line were sealed. The magic of Wizengamot itself sealed those seats until the heir claims their position. And also when a Goblin entered Wizengamot as a Proxy to two seats, another Havoc created. But all can't understand who was the new head of Prince-Snape houses was. No one can doubt a grumbling Half blood muggle raised death eater to be one.

Amongst this fiasco, how ever one person figured out who the mysterious head might be. It was Head of DMLE department Amelia Bones. She approached Severus with what one can say a friendly alliance and Potions master , who was aware about the womans truthful ness indeed accepted it. What surprised Amelia was when he asked her to check files on one Sirius Black, and his trial.

_Flash Back _

_Amelia raised her eye brow " Can you repeat your question Lord Snape"_

_Severus smirked " Ofcourse Madam Bones, I just want you to check the details of one Sirius Orion Black's trial for me"_

_Amelia and Severus sat at a coffee table in Severus's new found home, Snape Manor. Severus moved into it, as soon as he took over his house , and he wanted to know about his ancestors. There he found that, his father was a squib and he ran off at an early age from home, despite of the love he got from his parents. His grand parents were so friendly , and it surprised him a lot when his Grand Mother's Potrait names " Sofia Severus Snape nee Potter"_

_How ever the present was he was trying to get a trial for Sirius Black as he was pretty sure that once he gets a trial he will be free. May be he can get one of his friends back. Severus looked at Amelia infront of him with curious expression. The woman infront of him was in her fourties and she was known for her capablities and strong ness. Amelia sighed finally " May I know the reason for your interest in the case Lord Snape"_

_Severus sighed " Every one thinks that I am a birth enemy of Potter and Marauders. Of course I had grudge on them during my teenage. But, when a person grows up , we get to open up our minds and the same happened with both Marauders and me. I can't say I am a best friend of them, but I indeed become a friend of them during the times of war. " He smirked as he saw a shocked expresion of Amelia. He continued " And considering what I know of them, I doesn't think Sirius will ever do that to James. They both were like Brothers in any thing but blood and Sirius will die himself before betraying Potter. And how can any one think he was a death eater when he himself killed numerous Death eaters from Voldemorts Army. Think once and you will understand what I said is truth. I am not asking you to clear charges on Sirius this minute, but you can see if ever he got a Trial. Because he never got I can think I can expect a trial arranged for Heir of one of the Ancient Noble house from head of DMLE" Snape stopped and looked at her for a moment._

_Amelia never thought she can get such a big shock, Being in school with Marauders and Potions Master, she know the level of enmity between them. Indeed it was a surprise to her that, neither of them killed other before their graduation. But here she was listening that they indeed became friends, Amelia shook her head " I will look at it Lord Snape. I can't promise you, but I will do what is with in my ethics."_

_"I expect nonetheless from you Madam" Severus bowed and Amelia left_

* * *

Harry doesn't want to keep up his hopes, but he still wished how ever Severus will get succeed in his work and Sirius will be back. How ever Tom had a good time, Remus came to meet Tom immediately after their trip to Diagon alley, Severus informed him and Remus probably loved Tom, he cried over Tom apologising for believing that he was dead. Tom was uneasy at first but his childhood memories which were still good because of his eradic memory made Tom get easier with Remus. Remus didn't meet Harry yet and Harry doesn't want to meet others until he met his God father. But he was still Happy for Tom.

What surprised Harry was when Hagrid didn't tell him how to get to the plat form and all, his muggle relatives brought him till here and left him here hoping he won't return and left. As soon as they left Harry contacted Sal through their link and Sal along with Tom and Godric appeared there. But they disillusioned themselves so that they will be visible only to Harry.

Just then Harry heard some one saying word "Muggle", He can feel Tom's scowling beside him and thought to himself " How foolish, which wizard will use that in a station full of people. What a maintenance of Statue of Secrecy" He thought to himself sarcastically and looked that side to meet a flock of red heads, he rolled his eyes and looked at Godric " I never know Ric that your Red hair was passed on to others"

Godric rolled his eyes " Ofcourse why not, they are weasleys, a distant descendants of mine, they aren't direct descendants. "

Godric laughed as he can listen harry murmerng "Thank God, Can't imagine my self in Red hair"Salazar and Tom also chuckled and they hear the woman probably Matriarch asking her daughter " Ginny dear, whats the plat form number?"

The Weasley girl answered "9 3/4 Mom"

Tom rolled over his eyes "Sal, I think there's only one Magical plat form in KingsCross"

"Gotcha kiddo"He can listen Godrics saying.

Harry looked at them suspiciously, he can see 4 boys and a girl, 4 boys are going to Hogwarts for sure and wait , the elder of them had Prefect badge. She had four children going to Hogwarts and attended Hogwarts herself for 7 years, and she was asking for Plat form Number. Harry thought to himself vividly, Just then he saw the woman stealing glances at him. "God" he mumured to himself and spoke to others to Telepathic link

_"Listen, its all a play. She was doing that to gain my attention"_

_"Its evident"_he heard Sal saying through link.

Tom smirked _"Why not, if so play along with her"_

Harry looked at Tom angrily_"No way Tommy boy"_

Tom sighed_ "Harry Boy, probably she was sent by Old coot if we are right, then we can just play with her. "_

Harry nodded as he caught on what Tom said. If ever they both were best in any thing that's playing with others by words. Harry smirked silenlty as he followed them and stood beside them 'Er, Madam Can you help me?"

The weasley woman looked at him in a smooth gaze, but he can see glint in her eyes "Its my first time Madam"

She smiled at him " Don't worry dear, Ron here is also attending his first year. We will help you"

Harry looked at the Younger Weasley Boy, he waved at him and said "Hi Mate"

Harry scowled to himself inward , he was friendly but he can never imagine any one calling him mate in the first sentence in self. he doesn't even know the boy, He looked at and stood there. The elder one went first and later the two twins fought with themselves for a minute deciding whose elder and finally went in .Harry liked them, they remembered him more of himself and his brother, not that they both are as close as them. Ron grunted with his brothers and made them both enter in. Harry must say its a pleasant experience to enter in like that and Founders who came in after them along with Tom also felt same, considering its their first time. Trains and Hogwarts express are invented after time of Founders and they never gave a thought to come here.

After coming in Harry asked innocently " er, I heard you out side asking your daughter Platform number"

Molly looked at him interestingly, how ever he continued " How did you forget Plat form number, when there is only one plat form here in Kings cross, if ever what I read was correct."

Percy interfered "Some times people forget things "

Harry looked at him amused " I am sorry, but when one person comes here frequently I can't think they forget it. Any way its none of my business. But please don't use the word Muggle in station, may be you have a Statue of secrecy to care for"

Harry moved away from the shocked Red head mob and moved along with Tom and bent in checking clothes of Harry,Tom and giving them some instructions about what to do, what to not. Harry and Tom rolled their eyes "Enough Guys, I don't even think Row or Hel will give us these many safety measures. Stop it. You make us feel like we are going into a ocean with nothing but a pair of Pants." Godric and Salazar stopped at this point and they entered express. They made their way through compartments and entered last compartment, so that one should move through all other compartments before they matter to bother them. Godric and Sal helped both Tom and Harry with their things and Hedwig 's cage. Tom didn't yet got his familiar, so they both decided to share with Hedwig and considering Hedwig response to them positively they don't have any problem

They settled in express as both Salazar and Godric warped off and looked out, they can see telling Good byes to Ron and Percy, but she was a bit icy with twin and always scold them. Harry and Tom felt bad for twins , they both liked twins and seeing them being icy treated by their mother was a bit off thing. They didn't like . Express started and finally Tom dis spelled himself, they locked their compartment door and sat playing Carroms by unshrinking the Board they brought with them.

After 15 minutes , they heard an intrusion into the wards they kept on door and brought the wards down, to see who was coming in. A red head lazily entered in and kept his luggage on one side of coach and sat beside Harry "Hey, Hi I am Ron"

Tom scowled at boy's lack of manners, "You came here and sat like that"

Ron shrugged " Every where else's full"

Tom shook his head "Hows that possible? Hogwarts is self expandable"

Ron glared at him "Hey Hi, Fred said you were Harry Potter, he saw scar on your head"

Harry not bothering to looked up from game "Yes I am. "

Ron sat beside him "Bilmey! Mate, you are Harry Potter who killed You-Know_who"

Tom didn't understand "We don't know any one, and Harry whom you killed?"

Harry shrugged "I am also thinking Tom. I can't remember, except for that ant I killed in my 6th year"

Ron looked at them both half opened mouth " You don't know You-Know-Who"

Harry irritatedly looked up from game and asked "Tom said we don't know. Now I think he or that creature have a name. Tell me the name"

Ron flinched and whispered "Dark Lord"

Tom started to laugh and Harry shook his head irritatedly " I think he have a name, And for the gods sake You-Know-who isn't any anagram of Voldemort. Why the hell do you people give him extra credit by calling him with bloody names" Tom was still laughing heard , Harry scowled at him "For Gods sake, shut up Tom. You will give Padfoot run in for money, I will complaint moony"

Tom stopped and said " hey Harry, you know how I will react for some things"

Harry shook his head and looked at Ron " What right did you have to call me Mate. I think you aren't my friend"

Ron looked shocked " I thought you are my friend. "

Harry's look softened " You may be in future, but right now you aren't. So can't call me like that. Got it"

Ron nodded and asked " I heard that you went to live with one of those muggles . Hows it"

Harry shrugged, and Tom asked " I think Dumbledore never said any thing about the details of Boy-Who-Lived except that he was safe. Then how you know?"

Ron glared at Tom for second time " Who are you?"

Harry glared at Ron for harsh ness towards his brother, when the compartment door opened and a head peeped in " I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment."

Harry moved forward and opened door "I am Harry, but sorry I didn't get your name"

The blond answered with a snigger "Malfoy, Draco malfoy"

Ron laughed and Draco looked at him angrily "Think my names funny,do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford. "

He turned back to Harry

"you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, . You don't want to go making friends with wrong sort.I can help you there"

Harry shrugged as Ron yelled " Got there you death eater"

Draco snapped at him " Dare you call me with that filthy name Weasley"

Tom came in between them " Excuse me, we don't want any nuisance , or wands drawing here. If you want to get finished your un finished business go out, not here." Ron angrily marched out .

Harry who was looking at Draco all through this asked him to wait before going out and said " I will consider your words Draco, but not in the way you want me to perceive them. But I would like to see the real you, not your fathers trained toy. If you give me any suggestion on your own, I will take it for sure."

Draco looked at him Gob smacked , no one asked him what he thought, all his life he did what he father asked him to do, and behaved the way he thought his father would like. Here is a person asking him to be of himself, Draco shook his head and stammered a bit " I..I will consider it Mr... Harry"

Harry smiled and Tom intervened "What my brother here intend to say is don't be a Robot. Right Harry boy"

Harry laughed "Did I ever say your are brilliant Tommy boy"

Tom smirked "I know it. "

They both looked at Draco who was so confused to them and laughed , Tom stretched his hand " Hello , I am Thomas Potter Evans, Heir of Ancient and Noble house of Evans" Draco opened his mouth to say some thing, Harry spoke "Yes he's my brother and no, he's not dead" seeing Draco he continued " No , you can't say this to any one till sorting. If you wish you can stay here or you can leave"

Draco shook his head " I better leave Harry. A son of Death eater with Boy-Who-Lives is not a good appearance"

Harry nodded and said " Draco, I know what you think. I will be glad to have your friendship , as long as you will be of your real self. Don't worry about others because your life is yours. And Let the Sorting hat, place you in house you should be don't argue with it unless it ask your opinion. Because I think Slytherin isn't your type"

Draco gulped " Are you a legilimens?"

Harry smiled "Sort of, but No, I amn't. "

Draco looked at him with anger " Means you looked into my mind with out my permission"

Harry sighed sadly " I am sorry Draco, I doesn't want to, but I sill have to control my ability, I am practising it, even I doesn't intend too I can have a look into yourself. "

Draco looked at Harry surprised " You are saying you know Mindcraft"

Harry and Tom both were surprised , Mind craft was a lost magic and people who know about it can be counted by hand. But they can't held that was right for Draco, the guy was from a pureblood family and if they were right, the Malfoy manor had one of the largest libraries apart from Hogwarts. Tom looked at Harry and Harry answered telepathically_ 'He's reliable. We can trust him.'_

Harry answered him "Yes, I had the ability and I came to know of it recently, so I am still trying to control it, so it will take some time. No your secrets are safe, I won't reveal them to any one other than those who believe. But please consider my request."

Draco nodded and thanked him, after that he left.

Harry sighed " I guess I have to speak with Severus after reaching Hogwarts"

* * *

After a while Tom and Harry sat biting their Dairy Milk chocolates which they were fond of,when their door was knocked again, this time Harry remained a bit frowned and looked at door expectantly as Tom opened door, a girl with Bushy hair and bucktooth entered in "Excuse me,My name is Hermione Grange. I am sorry for disturbing but here is Neville Longbottom, he lost his toad, we were searching for it."She said breathless , Tom smiled and welcomed them both inside and offered Hermione chocolate , she frowned "Thank you, but I already ate one, I can't eat other"

"Are there any dentists in your family" Harry asked doubtfully, Hermione nodded "Mom and Dad both are dentists. I observe you are also what they say muggle born?"

Neville who in the mean while have tears in his eyes looked at his scar " You... You are Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled to him "Yes Neville, I am Harry Potter Evans"

Hermione got excited "I read about you, but you slayed a troll when you are 5, hows that possible, do you know that much amount of magic?"

Harry and Tom exchanged glances , Harry smoothly spoke " I never did any such thing Hermione. Infact to say I lived these ten years in non magical world, as ever you read it I doesn't know, but it was all false. No one knows what I did in these ten years except for my friends, and .. my brother here. Any way Neville, Hermione meet my brother Thomas Potter Evans"

"There's no where mentioned you have a brother" Hermione mumbled while Neville with wide eyes spoke " You are supposed to be dead"

Tom sighed " Yes I am supposed to be, but no I am very much alive, thanks to my friends" He grinned at Harry " Look I am not a ghost so, stop fearing"

Tom came forward and then shook hands with Neville "Harry you know, Neville and us are God Brothers. Neville's mother is our God mother, while our mother is his."

Harry frowned "I suppose you have to tell me many things which Moony told you. Any way, I always thought to be a God mother , she should be wife of my God father. I was wrong"

Tom gave a smack on Harry's hand "Yes you are, no, one should need not be a couple to be our God father and God mother. But remember our god father's wife will be also our God mother."

Harry nodded and bent his head "Understood Oh, Heir of Evans!" Tom laughed and mock bowed " Thank you Oh My heir of Potter"

Hermione was confused by their mock display and said " Excuse me, but it was said in book that you are a half blood, how can you be heir?"

Tom feared for a minute if Harry will get anger but to his surprise Harry didn't get anger, he made both Neville and Hermione sit on both sides of him and said"Hermione, You read in books that I slayed a troll etc etc, but in original I never did any those things they were all fabrications wrote about me, which I came to know very recently. I am not a hero, neither I defeated that monster named Voldemort, My mother protected me with a ritual sacrificing her life and that ritual made Voldemort lose his powers that day. So I am not the boy-who-lived nor Tom was the dead wizard. We both are equally protected because of our mother. Books and teachers are not always correct Hermione, books are written by humans and teachers are also humans. They will also do mistakes. But the one who had dare to admit his/her mistake is the person infront of whom we should .every thing came from a mouth of an authoritative figure is always not right" Harry explained patiently, Hermione looked silent for some time, Harry very well know she was having a battle in her brain over her years of beliefs and things which she got to learn now. Harry left it to herself while he spoke to Neville who was still concerned for his pet. Harry nodded and said "Neville I will get your toad to you, but you should never disclose to others what I did here" Neville nodded and Harry looked at Tom who wandlessly summoned Toad. As it came in Neville took into palm smoothly "Thank you Thomas"

"Tom will suffice Neville" Tom said and Neville nodded. Hermione lost in her thoughts didn't noticed it and she spoke "Thanks Harry, No one befriended me in school and being alone I always made my time reading books. Teachers were the ones who helped me a lot, so I can never oppose them. "

Tom nodded "We understand, because more or less we too faced same situation. But Hogwarts is not like a Non-Magical school. you know why Half of students come to Hogwarts?"

Hermione shook her head in No, Neville ended up answering "To learn various politics through school Politics and to gain allies. Other wise most of Purebloods have enough money to get home schooled"

Hermione opened her mouth wide and Harry squeezed her hand " I won't promise you as Mc Gonagall that every thing will be fine in Hogwarts. There will be some problems, I guess you got to meet some others at station."

Hermione nodded "Yes, they said I am a mudblood and they won't speak to me, I felt like crying and going back, but if I go back my magic will be bounded by ministry, I read it, so I entered train"

Neville doesn't know this happened, he felt touched seeing Hermione crying and felt himself angry on the people who said words to her, but he saw Harry who was obviously in rage but some how controlled it. Harry stroke Hermione's hair and said " Don't worry, we will help you in school, Right Tommy Boy"

Tom nodded launching himself "yes Harry boy, I guess we can play a game now"

Harry looked at Neville and asked "Do You know Carroms?"

Neville nodded shyly, "Gran always thought I was a squib , so she sent me to muggle school during early days. It was after I got my Hogwarts letter that she was relieved"

Tom looked sceptical at this point, He looked at Harry who also have same thoughts and they both nodded to each other. After some time that compartment was found to have 4 kids playing a muggle game with full of jokes .

* * *

After some time again the door opened with a crack and they saw a red head popping in , first Harry thought it might be Ron, but for his relief it was twins and they were welcomed in . Twins came in and looked at Harry and Tom with happiness.

Tom raised his eye brow " You looks so Happy?"

"Yes..

oh dear..

mighty Thomas..

Probably ..

our brother..

was whining...

stating you people..

kicked his arse...

Anyway we ..

thank you..

for this help,..

We look forward..

to meet the ..

Twins who are different..

and who already pranked..

whole wizarding world"

Harry and Tom laughed at their dramatic way of sharing the sentence and invited them to sit along.

Fred and George introduced themselves and they all chatted for a time. " Which houses do you people think you will go"

Thomas immediately said "Gryfindor"

Hermione shrugged "From what I read, I think I will be suited to Rowenclaw"

Neville thought and said "Gran want me in Gryffindor, but I think I will go to Hufflepuff"

All looked at a silent Harry who shrugged casually and said "Slytherin"

Neville looked at him shocked and Twins looked at one other and Shrugged " We don't think You will go to Slytherin Harrikins"

Hermione frowned "Why?"

George looked at Fred and said "Because we listened our mother talking with one old coot, who was confident that he will make Hat sort Harry into Gryffindor. I think he fixes Sorting every year, he made us also go into Gryffindor, but we know we are not suited for Gryffindor."

Harry and Tom remained silent while Neville and Hermione were raged, Harry thought to himself and spoke " You think he does that every year Fred , George?"

They shrugged and said "No, Not every year, but when his chess pieces arrive he will play with them"

Harry thought to himself and looked at Tom, Tom already was on his telepathic link, Harry understood and he too onned his _"Sal?"_

Salazar spoke_ "harry, Tom was saying us some thing unusual"_

_"Yes Sal, And I can't understand what made Duchster get like that"_

There was silence and he heard Rowena's voice _"Harry, you people don't worry, we will sort this out by our means. So you people be relaxed. And enjoy with your friends you made"_

Harry nodded silently to himself and looked at Tom and they both joined back in conversation.

* * *

"SO who are your favourite teachers Fred?" asked an enthusiastic Hermione.

George shrugged " we like Professor Mc Gonagall and Professor Flitwick. They both are best in their subjects. And even if we fear Professor Bat, we like him. He knows subject"

Harry murmured "And you know your parents?"

Fred beamed " Did I ever say you are brilliant Harry"

Harry shrugged "No, and I don't think so. Tom here is more brilliant than me"

Tom scowled "Shut up, You have power and tactic"

Harry returned back "You have knowledge. Power with out knowledge is of no use"

Fred and George looked at each other and back at Harry-Tom " Harry, Tom since from when you know you are wizards"

Harry and Tom stopped and looked at Fredge they cursed themselves in ward and Harry answered " I came to know of it when Hagrid came to give me my letter on my birthday"

Tom shrugged " I came to know of it last year"

Hermione frowned " You both sound like you both didn't grow up together"

Both Harry and Tom shook their heads negatively, " No, I was left with my relatives and I grew up there, while Tom as he said me grew up with a bunch of his friends"

Tom shrugged " I don't know how I was placed with them or how every body thought I was dead, but I had four friends with whom I grew up since I can remember"

Neville was interested " Your friends means, they are of same age?"

"No, they are nearly of age of my parents. They four are friends together and when I asked them what they are to me, they answered they are my I lived with them"

Hermione looked at Harry now "Harry you said you came to know you were a wizard last month then how can you wandlessly summon Trevor"

Harry shrugged "I don't know, I mean since my childhood I am able to do that, it happened first when Dudley took of my toy and kept it on the top cupboard.I was unable to reach it but I wanted it , I thought of getting it and it flew over to my hand. From then once or twice I was able to do that. Last month when Hagrid said me that I am wizard I thought I can do it regularly and practised. And I am able to do it wandlessly by intention. I think my magic is more intentional"

Fred and George looked impressed "You know what kiddo, you can do Wandless magic"

Harry shrugged "So what, I bet many can do that"

Neville shook his head "No Harry, only very few can do that, that too to small extent like producing light, or levitating objects. That means spells which we learn in first year. And summoning which you did was a 4th year spell and to achieve that range was a great feat only Dumbledore and You-Know-Who were said to achieve that range"

Harry and Tom looked at each other, if it was the thing they can't be able to do it profusely, they know wandless magic is easy, just you need to be in tune with your core. but why can't others do it was a question to them which they decided to research later. They looked at others and Harry said " Look, I don't know any other spells, like that. I just think its intentional. I can't do other things in same way, I can just do summon things thats it. And Tom here also can do that, he said me when we met first" Harry added last sentence knowing very much that others will be interested in that sentence. And as they expected others asked them how they met,

Harry spoke "Last month, I went to Diagon alley along with Hagrid to get my supplies, but there I had to go along with Professor Snape, because Hagrid had soem other work. Professor Snape gave me my Gringotts key and said to Goblins to take me to my vault and he went to other side where his vault was. When I went to my vault there was another person in my vault and it happened to be Tom here. Then we came to know each other, and from then we are in contact by owl. Tom wanted to see me, but I asked him not to because I don't want him also to get fixed with Dursleys like me, Toms friends love Tom"

Hermione snapped "But they are your relatives. And Tom also had every right to live with relatives"

Harry shrugged "Agree, but any one doesn't need those relatives. I mean I am with them already and was a burden to them, Tom also doesn't need to add up. I also want to be with my brother, but doesn't want to burden my relatives. "

Fred and george growled "Nonsense, who said you that. Your parents are given some stipend for looking over you. And that stipend is not only enough to look over you, even if your uncle doesn't go to work your family can happily live with that stipend"

Harry looked at them feigning shock "What? I.. "

Tom was angry now, he know it but never get to express his anger " What? You know they say him that he was nothing but a burden, beat him and often starve him. Wait a minute, he went to Harry's trunk and despite of Harry's protests opened it and took a paper. He handed it over to others, it was Hogwarts letter and it had address "Cupboard under stairs" They all gasped reading it and Hermione hugged Harry "You need not go back there will speak with proper representatives, you need not go back"

Harry was silent, he felt happy these people care for him. And he can call them friends , he rubbed Hermione's back to relieve her tension " I am fine its okay, I need not go back. I am sure of it okay"

How ever Fred, George though are not angry were sad , Tom looked at them and asked "Whats that you two know, tell me now." How much sweet Tom was he can be equally intimidating, Fred, George startled and looked at Tom " We know that, we heard old coot talking with our mother"

Harry now left Hermione, Neville decided to soothe her and he went beside Tom and tried to relax him, He looked at Fred-George interestingly and asked " Why does you call head master Old coot?"He asked it carefully looking at Hermione but she was still angry that she doesn't take offence.

Fred-George looked grim " Harry, first of all, after I explain you I don't want you to hate us. We are not included in it and we are helpless to any thing . Please listen to us peacefully. We want you to know this so you will be careful with my mom and Ron"

Harry sighed "Tell"

Fred too initiative "We are 7 children Bill, Charlie, Percy , we , Ron and Ginny. Dad works at Ministry, but his income wasn't that great and his refusal to take bribes made him promotion less in all these years. Its often hectic for dad to make it for us 7 children. And since when our schooling started we were well aware that our parents can't be able to bear all the expenses. Then Dumbledore helped Dad saying that he allowed our school fees to be payed from Scholarship of Hogwarts. Thats why my brothers read so much to be on top so that they won't loose their scholar ship. How ever there wasn't any such Scholarship we came to know of it in our first year it self. We wanted to know why Dumbledorre is supporting our expenses."

Harry and Tom looked at each other as George continued " That made us eaves drop on conversations he used to have with our mother. And in those conversations we came to know that he made a betrothal contract of you and Ginny with my mother and since then he payed all our fees from your vault and also every month he give our mom some money. Now he was paying Ron to befriend you . Why we don't know"

Harry lost his control at this point and was shaking with rage, "Who gave him the bloody right and How can he draw money from my vault. I don't blame you or Fred, I don't have remorse in losing money for your fees, but your mother and Dumbledorre they don't have any right on my life nor does your brother. Sorry Fred, but I am angry on your mother and Brother. "

Fred nodded sadly "We know that, but Dad, Bill,Charlie or us are not involved in any way. Dad,Bill and Charlie doesn't even know and they can't bear it if they know. "

Tom nodded " We won't tell to any one, but we will promise you that your brother will never be a friend of us"

George answered 'We know that, and we doesn't even think he is right for you. You people need a lot of training, and our big fat brother will be nothing but a hindrance to your academics"

Hermione and Neville were sobbing now, never did they face this Harsh ness in their life and thinking that people using you as toys was itself frightening. Harry was anger "How can I even think that I will be safe with these many conspiracies going on around me"

Fred-George looked at one other and said " We will suggest you one thing, We don't know how much intelligent are you, but never show your intelligence in class. And be a mediocre student it will lessen some focus on you. And also check your food for potions every time you eat or drink and also get yourself checked for any spells caste atleast once a week. I would suggest that to you four, because Tom was brother of Harry and Neville just because he was Neville and Hermione because you are friends with these three"

Tom murmured "Gret, now we place people who are our friends in Danger"

Harry left compartment in a rage and Tom followed him. Hermione followed them crying and stopped them "What the heck are you two doing?"

Tom replied back as Harry was silent " We don't others to be in danger because they are our friends."

Hermione slapped them both " Don't you dare to say that. You know what I never have any friends in school, I came here only with hope of getting friends, not because I am afraid my magic will be bounded. And I know how I will be treated here, Believe me or not I am going to be a victim of bullying because I am a mudblood, and I would better choose to suffer with my friends with me rather than with out friends. Dare to say that again, I will kill you both, before Voldemort does it"

Harry smiled listening her saying name of Dark lord with out any flinching or hesitation. Harry looked at her and said "Hermione, even we came here for friends, other wise we would have get our selves home schooled. But we don't want you people to be targeted from very first day, we are still friends, but give us some time until we express it publicly. Whole Hogwarts will be shocked to night because of my brother, and considering our fates I am sure, even our Sorting won't be normal. So please don't expose your friend ship with us atleast for tonight, because if you are sorted into a different house, it will be difficult for us to protect you"

Hermione rubbed her tears and hugged them both. Tom smiled and hugged her while Harry felt uncomfortable.

They came back to compartment and Neville hugged them both as they came and warned them not to leave friendships and Fred-George patted them

Rest of the ride was Uneventful and they finally reached Hogwarts


End file.
